Masquerade
by mishy-mo
Summary: After the events in "Tangent" Jack decides to take up an old pastime. At the door, he catches sight of a strikingly familiar face. Dare he continue inside? Sam/Jack. WARNINGS: Language and Detailed Sexual Scenes. Now with added RST!
1. Invitation

A/N: So, this idea has been buzzing around in my head a while and I haven't posted since god knows when so I thought I'd put up this little titbit. As per my usual now a days; no idea if or when there will be an update. Still, let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this little scenario my mind has cooked up.

* * *

 **Invitation**

It had been a while since he'd done this. Years, actually. He'd convinced Sara to go with him to events like this a few times but it was never really her thing. In the short year that he was retired, he'd attended maybe two or three nights but since he started back with the SGC he been far too busy.

But after drifting of into space in booby-trapped death glider he decided it was high time he got back into the swing of things.

He needed it, needed to blow off steam, needed to have a bit of fun.

He double checked the note he'd written in the internet cafe, then glanced up at the number on the house. This was definitely the right address. It wouldn't do to drive for 2 hours just to show up at the wrong building. He slipped from his truck and made his way to the steps that led up to the town house before putting black leather mask around his eyes. It was a masquerade party after all, and the best way to feel out a new club.

Opening the door he was faced with a rather demure looking woman in her 40's sat at at makeshift desk, a number of papers, a briefcase and a digital camera in front of her. Behind her however, was a thick black velvet curtain hung barely dampening the sounds happily chattering voices and the evening in its early stages.

'Good Evening,' the receptionist, for lack of a better word, said with a kind smile. 'Name?'

'Eh...' he stammered.

Her smiled dropped.

'You haven't booked ahead?'

He shook his head.

'Have you come with a partner?' she said her tone shifting once more to something a little more hostile.

'No, no I haven't.'

She sighed deeply. 'Go away, we've got enough loose dicks in there. Maybe try calling ahead next time and we'll see what we can do.'

'But...'

'No. You're done here.'

'There was nothing about all this on the website!'

'We're full! You're not getting in, old man!'

The curtain rippled and drifted to the side. Stepping from darkness into the light stood a sight he didn't dare dream of; delicious sweeping curves wrapped tightly in pale white lace and satin, a white mask hugged her brow, delicate gold threads attached to the mask were combed through her brilliantly blonde short hair.

His breath caught for two reasons.

One, this woman bore a remarkable resemblance to Samantha Carter.

Two, if it was her, surely, she would recognise him as well.

'What's going on here?' the newcomer asked in an unexpected southern drawl, her eyes casting over him critically before looking at the receptionist.

'Not registered and he's alone.'

'And you were going to turn him away?' she asked softly.

'Yes, we normally only allow up to 4 lone men per party.'

'Rachel, who's party is it?'

'Yours, Az.' the receptionist sighed.

'Exactly, my party.' the mysterious Az said returning her gaze to him. 'Take off your shirt.'

'What?'

'I said take off your shirt.' she said deliberately slowly, before adding with a grin. 'If you're shy, then this is not the place for you.'

He smirked at the challenge, before shucking his jacket and undoing the buttons on a freshly pressed white shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders.

The receptionists eyes bulged and her lips parted.

'Damn, Az I wish I had your instincts.'

'He's military, you can tell by the buzzcut and the way he stands. Those types tend to be pretty good at looking after themselves. So, what do we call you?'

'Apollo.' he replied surely.

'Like the Greek God? Awful high opinion of yourself don't ya think?'

'I do have a high opinion of myself, but I picked the name because of the rocket, not the God.'

'Why's that?'

'Because I can take you to the moon and back.'

She smirked then inquired too innocently, 'Just once?'

'The guys at NASA managed 6 in a decade. So far my record is 5 in one night but that's just me, not including my co-pilot. Who knows maybe I'll break 6 tonight?'

The blondes eyes glittered vivaciously.

'Book him in,' she murmured to Rachel, 'As a member. You do intend on visiting us again don't you Apollo?'

'Certainly, if first impressions are anything to go by.'

Az smirked and disappeared back behind the velvet curtain.

Jack shook his head the instant she was gone, trying to clear the fog from his mind. Next, he shivered suddenly very aware of his state of undress and the receptionist seemed to enjoy ogling him whilst somehow also appearing impatient.

'Well?' she asked holding out her hand.

Resting his shirt and jacket over his shoulder, he reached for his wallet and thumbed his ID.

Was this really such a good idea?

If it was Carter, he was treading a pretty damn thin line and that wasn't even considering all their recent close shaves; his admission whilst attached to an alien lie detector, time loop kiss and admitting his feelings for her were something that could persist after a mind stamp all happening with in the last 6 months. Plus he doubted very much that the defense of 'oh I didn't know it was her' would hold up in a military tribunal.

And if it wasn't, well... that was almost worse, indulging in his deepest fantasies with a woman who was the double of his second in command. Yeah, that pretty much was the definition of a sick old man.

'Ain't gonna sit here all night, Apollo, doors close in 10 minutes.'

He had come here to blow off steam. And boy did he have some steam to blow off after that heated exchange.

He didn't have to go anywhere near her if he decided it was a bad idea, he thought. He was still not entirely convinced but it was enough to spur him to action.

Setting his ID on the table, he took out the $50 membership fee he remembered seeing on the website.

'Excellent, fill out this for me too, will you?' Rachel said sliding over a form and a pen.

He'd barely finished scratching his name when the receptionist sighed whilst glancing over his military ID.

'I do so hate it when she's right.'

'Happen often I take it?' he said, having felt much the same way on occasion with potentially the same person.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Rachel said adjusting the digital camera and snapping a shot of the card.

'You won't...' Jack started but the receptionist interrupted.

'Oh, you've got nothing to worry about, honey. Digression is our business. We know most folks that show up on masquerade nights care a great deal about anonymity. Still, even the details of our regular clients are held in the strictest confidence.' she said nodding to the locked briefcase. 'I couldn't even tell Az she was right about you being a military man. Even if I wanted to. Not that I want to. Not that I need to.'

'Good.' Jack nodded, glad to have his inferences in these matters confirmed, returning to the form checking everything was completed. 'Done.'

Rachel glanced over the form and took another picture with it alongside his ID before returning it to him along with a receipt.

'There are lockers available for any valuables, just on the right hand side through the curtain.'

'Thanks.' he replied and yet he didn't move. His gaze fixed on the curtain through which the hostess had disappeared, through which life as he knew it would disappear if he dared to follow.

'What are you waiting for?'

'Az...' he had a million questions but didn't know which to ask first, which would be likely to get an answer or which he shouldn't dare speak.

'Short for Azure.' Rachel supplied answering one of the few questions that hadn't come to mind.

'Azure.' he repeated, his feet pulling him forward as if under at spell at the utterance of that single word.

Goosebumps flared over his skin as his fingertips brushed the velvet, moments later he was gone, captured by the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Worth continuing?


	2. Heaven or Hell

A/N: I may have been a little hasty in posting this but I wanted to keep up the momentum on this one while I can. Think there might be 4 more chapters in this story, going by the scenes my muse has decided to fill my head with. I guess we'd also call this another _warm up_ chapter. If/when this continues its going to have some pretty strong and detailed descriptions of sexual scenes. Consider yourselves warned now.

* * *

 **Heaven or Hell**

His eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom. It wasn't necessarily dark, just that there was just distinctly less light than there had been in the reception area. A warm glow seeped into the hall through a doorway maybe 10 feet away, a woman's throaty laugh echoed from the room.

His heart was still beating a mile a minute after his exchange with the hostess, Azure.

Aww hell.

Or heaven.

He couldn't actually decide whether this opportunity that had been put before him was a gift from God or the greatest torture ever devised by the Devil himself.

Shit.

He shook his head and looked to the right seeing a rack of 20 hotel safes, allowing people to put their things away safely without having to worry about keys getting in the way of any activities they might wish to partake in. That being said, only 5 of them were in use, a testament to how comfortable the other guests felt at the club.

He slipped off his shoes then tucked his socks into one and then his keys, cell and wallet into the other before putting them in one of the many remaining empty lockers. He folded his shirt and jacket tidying them away too. Doors opened an hour ago, so he should probably try to catch up. Pausing for a moment, he considered the black pants around his hips, in the end he settled on simply removing his belt and putting it with the rest of his things.

He shut the locker and punched in four 6's then Lock turning the little light from green to red. No quick getaway now, he was locked in.

'Hey, there.' a brunette, with olive skin in a purple cocktail dress and matching mask said as she breezed through the curtain. 'First time?'

'Yeah,' he replied then suddenly realising that she might think that is was his first time ever he added, 'First time here anyway.'

She smiled, as she tossed a set of keys in a locker and shut it over with practiced ease. 'It's nice here, I'm sure you'll settle in in no time.'

'Honey, we've just come through the door.' stated a tall blond man shucking his jacket, hanging it on a rack opposite the lockers. 'Already picking your conquests for the evening?'

'Just a friendly conversation, darling.' the brunette replied smirking over at him.

Jack glanced between the two, clocking the matching gold bands on the ring fingers of their left hands.

'David, put your mask on!' she exclaimed.

'Yeah, cos telling folks my real name is so in keeping with a masquerade party.' he replied with a roll of his eyes, pulling a mask from his pocket and drawing it over his face.

Oh yeah this was definitely a married couple, he thought with a smile.

'Much better.' the woman remarked making her way over to her husband and gave him a searing kiss. 'Now I can't tell you from any other stranger.'

'Would have hoped you'd be able to recognise your husband even if I am wearing a mask.'

'It's fun to pretend.' she replied grinning up at him

Fun to pretend, the phrase seemed to chime in Jack's body, sending vibrations through every muscle.

The brunette appeared to notice the movement and turned her attentions away from her husband and back to him.

'We'll see you in there, stranger.' Her voice purring the last word and she gave him a wink as she passed down the hall.

'Yes, ma'am.' he answered, a smirk on his lips.

A second later he felt her husband step up behind him.

'No need to be so polite.' the husband murmured. 'Rough and ready is more her style.'

'Uh thanks, I guess.' he stammered, relief filling him.

'No worries.' He replied giving him and encouraging slap on the shoulder and following his wife inside.

Fun to pretend.

That's what the woman had said, and it sounded like a damned good idea.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

Time to get this party going.

Making his way into the same room as the couple his eyes cast around swiftly taking in the scene. Sofas lined the sides of the large room, interspersed with a few tables covered in various sundries that would no doubt prove useful through the course of the night. In the centre of the room, in pride of place, were two kingsize beds pressed together. There were around 40 people filling the room talking, sitting and mingling; a fair mix of ages, body types, skin tone, hair colour and just about every other physical attribute possible. Many were still fully clothed, but there were a few who had already stripped to their underwear and another group of three, two women and one man, were on the way out another door that led deeper into the house hastily removing clothes and giggling all the while.

A number of women glanced in his direction as he entered, a warm smile spread across his lips a the attention. Two or three of those gazes lingered, turning his smile into a smirk. But before he could start any conversations, he felt a shiver at his back.

'Evenin' all.' sounded a warm southern accent at his shoulder. 'Before we get started I wanted to go over some ground rules for the new guys. It'll also serve as a friendly reminder for our veterans too. There is every kind of prophylactic known to man in this house so there is no excuse for not rolling before you start rocking. Tidy and clean up as you go, but those feathers dusters ain't for dusting. No means no. If you have to be told no twice you'll be out on your ass in half a second and blacklisted at this club and every other in the state of Colorado. Partners, set boundaries before fun starts. Singles, remember you might need to ask permission from two guests before you proceed. I don't want my party to be the start of anyone's divorce. This floor has our communal rooms, upstairs are some rooms that are a little more private. Please respect a closed door, though cuckolds might wanna press their ears to the door. Apart from that just have yourself some fun! Oh, and before I forget, the Countessa is here...'

A murmur of excitement rippled around the room.

'...and she's got some new toys that she's kindly offered to show off next door in the next ten minutes or so if you want to watch. But, as usual, I expect she'll be looking for a little audience participation before long.'

About half the room laughed and cheered at this statement, Az beamed a wide smile around the room. As the noise ebbed, she rounded of the debrief by calling out, 'Hope y'all have a splendid evenin'!'

Everyone took this as their cue to start chatting again.

It had felt odd standing beside her as she addressed the room. This was quite clearly her domain, a place and a role where she felt comfortable and confident. All eyes were captivated by her but at the mention of tossing folk out on their asses, many a gaze had swung in his direction, no doubt figuring he was the muscle behind such a threat despite his new status. However, if it was Sam under there, he knew she could manhandle anyone in this room with ease the same ease she displayed speaking to the room.

'So, this Countessa thing.' he said glancing over at her, eager to speak to her again. 'Worth a look?'

She grinned over at him. 'More than just a look. This isn't a spectator sport you know. If you wanna do that you can watch porn or go on web cam sites at home. But seeing as you're here, I'd recommend getting stuck in.'

He smiled warmly, a weight off his mind as she had essentially given him permission to enjoy his evening without needing to be concerned about pissing her off in some way. It was he who was intruding on her territory after all.

But he felt compelled to press further.

'What about you?' he asked softly, needed to know what or if anything would be on the table when it came to them. 'When do you get to have your fun?'

'I need to make sure all my guests are having fun first.' she said in a business-like manner, before turning her body towards him and stepping closer, the satin of her dress brushing his forearm. 'Besides, everything is so quick in the first hour. I like being able to take my time.'

His body was being pulled towards her, his head tipping forward so that their faces were just inches away from each other, the breath from her lips moist and hot across his throat.

'So later, then?'

She leaned closer, her cheek brushing his making his breath stop and his stomach muscles twitching beneath the fingers that trailed across his skin.

His arm raised slightly, hand now resting tentatively on her satin clad hip.

'Absolutely.' she whispered.

His eyes fell closed at the sound of that promise, glorious images cascading through his mind. When he finally managed to open them again, there was the quickest flash of those deep blue of azure before he was standing alone by the doorway eyes unfocused and a smirk on his lips.

Yeah, tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

A/N: Still enjoying it? Please let me know.


	3. The Countessa

A/N: I'm enjoying writing this :) Possibly, that's why the chapters are churning out so quickly. Okay, so let the sex party begin. You were warned previously, but let me warn you again, _**strong and detailed sexual scenes**_ ahead!

* * *

 **The Countessa**

It took a while for full cognitive function to return, but it was aided considerably when he remembered to start breathing again. He smoothed his left hand over his right forearm, still able to feel the ghost of her dress on his skin.

Breathing out, he glanced around the room, unsurprised to see that everyone was too engaged in their own conversations to notice his exchange with their hostess. In the unexpected moment of privacy he'd been granted, he took the opportunity to recalibrate himself.

One hour.

In an hour he'd find her, take her upstairs and he'd have the opportunity to live out so many of his dreams and fantasies.

However, there was still a matter of that hour first, an hour to have some fun, to blow off steam and get himself into a condition where he would last more than five minutes. Glancing down at his crotch, he knew that certainly wasn't the case right now, his pants were straining around his erection and his boxers were already sodden. But before he could think of what to do about it, the guests started getting to their feet and moving to the next room, some heading through the door that joined the two rooms and a few moving past him presumably to use another entrance.

He was pulled with the crowd heading out to the hall. The corridor stretched deep to the house. There was an ornate staircase against the wall on the right and beyond it the hall split in two suggesting a service area and restroom but he could explore it later.

Stepping into the second reception room it was set up similarly to the first room, though it was a fraction smaller so that there was only one kingsize bed in the centre of the room. The bed was currently occupied by a completely naked woman, the Countessa. She had ivory pale skin, a full figure and long raven hair and at her side was a large purse that held untold secrets.

Everyone crowded in eager for the show.

Jack watched with rapt attention as the Countessa removed toy after toy from that unremarkable looking purse and began demonstrating their extraordinary uses. As promised, she asked for audience participation about 10 minutes in, though most of the men raised their hands she surprised nearly everyone, and fulfilled all the guys fantasies, by selecting a woman.

It was at this point Jack removed his pants and boxers, stowing them behind a sofa for safe keeping, the press of the material against his cock suddenly unbearable. He was so enraptured with the show that he barely noticed the gaze of one woman eyeing him hungrily. But notice it he did. A cursory glance confirmed that the skinny blondes attentions were briefly held on him, she stood out as being one of the few people that hadn't bothered to wear a mask that evening, but as the moans from the bed became more excited both their gazes were pulled back to the centre of the room.

The Countessa now had two female assistants, one plunging a large vibrating cock in and out of her body whilst the other was tweaking her nipples and kissing her deeply. Her moans seemed to be echoing around the room, but in truth it was others taking the opportunity to join in the fun. One man sat on a couch watching the scene while his partner wrapped her lips around his shaft, head bobbing up and down, somehow keeping the same rhythm as the vibrator disappearing into the Countessa. On another sofa sat a couple, the gents mouth on his partners throat and his hand beneath her dress, the shifting of the material clearly conveying to the actions taking place beneath.

A groan echoed up from his own throat and he closed his eyes for a moment as he took a firm grip of his cock. He'd forgotten how immersive this experience was, surrounded by pure hedonistic pleasure. He felt a shift of the air in front of him and opened his eyes to be faced with the skinny blonde standing facing him, placed just so that his view of the Countessa was not obstructed but her voluptuous chest seemed to take up most of his field of vision her red dress hanging around her hips.

'Enjoying the show?'

'Definitely.' he answered, his cock throbbing in his grip.

'What's your name?'

'Apollo.'

'I like it, I'm Catriona. Would you like to come on my tits?'

'W-what?' he stammered.

'You look pretty damned close, Apollo. It's gotta go somewhere, hasn't it?' She said resting her hands on his hips and carefully kneeling down in front of him his throbbing member inches from her chest. 'That is one fine looking cock.'

Her breath breezed over his sensitive skin making him groan loudly.

'Jesus.' he hissed.

He moaned again as Cartriona's hand moved from his hip and her finger tips smoothed over his forearm. Needing no further invitation, he began moving his hand up and down his shaft.

His gaze was torn between the Countessa flailing on the bed in the throws of her third or fourth orgasm and the woman knelt before him, her eyes fixed on his minstrations one hand between her thighs and the other on his hip to steady them both. His ears were consumed with pleasure-filled moans and groans.

He felt his orgasm building, fizzing and whirring at the base of his spine.

Then in a flash it was on him as his eyes were pulled to the corner of the room where Azure entered attired only in a lacy white suspender belt, stockings and heels.

'Fuck.' he groaned crunching forward slightly, his hand still gripping and pulling his dick as spurts of cum covered Catriona's breasts, her moan of approval seemed to echo through his core shaking the last vestiges of orgasm from his body.

'Fuck.' he hissed again as a shudder ran it's course up and down his body and his penis began to soften in his hand.

Catriona stood slowly and carefully. Her chest was puffed out proudly, almost as if she were wearing his spunk as a badge of honour. She made a show of bringing the hand that had been between her thighs to her mouth and sucking her fingers.

'That was fun.' she said with a grin.

'Sure was.' he replied, his smile equally broad.

'Welcome to the club, Apollo.' Catriona said with a wink before disappearing back into the throng.

Glancing around the room,he noticed that the Countessa appeared to be coming to the end of her display, the buzzing of toys had abated and she looked considerably more dishevelled than she had done 15 minutes ago. However she was still putting on a show, the woman she was still making out with was now straddled across her lap being rewarded for her assistance with skilled fingers working her clitoris and a tall, lanky fellow was getting ready to join in the action, rolling a condom quickly down his shaft.

While worth a look, it wasn't what he wanted to see,. That vision that appeared as he came was gone from the room. It seemed that many people were now starting to move from the room and find their own little spot for some fun.

He was seriously considering looking for Az even though only 20 minutes had passed when he heard a familiar voice sound behind him.

'Hey, stranger.'

* * *

A/N: Still having fun? I am ;)


	4. The Silent Partner

A/N: I get that this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but if it's not for you, just don't read it. Obviously some folk are still enjoying it so I'm going to continue to write it. WARNINGS: Detailed sex scenes! Language!

* * *

 **The Silent Partner**

'You can call me Apollo.' he said turning around to face the woman he'd met at the lockers, her purple mask that now sat a little askew. In the light, he got a better look at the woman. She was in her 40's. Her arms and shoulders were slim contrasting with the weight about her hips suggesting that she'd had one or two kids. There was a nurturing charisma about her that was incredibly endearing. And it seemed while he was taking a fuller appraisal of her, she was doing much the same. She smirked at him, her eyes trailing up and down his naked frame. 'Greek god, I can see why. Are you sure your name isn't Adonis?'

'Sounds a lot like flattery.' he replied cautiously.

'Can't get anything past you. I was rather hoping you might be able to give me a hand.'

'A hand?' he asked wagging his eyebrows.

'Maybe something else. See, my husband really likes it when I suck him off, I like it too but it just lacks a little something for me, you know?'

'And you're hoping that I can fill that void?'

She nodded vigorously.

'Before I say yes, and I am going to say yes, I need to know two things.'

'What might they be?' she asked tentatively.

'What do I call you and your husband?'

She grinned. 'I'm Anjana and my husband is Trenti.'

'So where's your husband?'

She smiled taking his hand and led him back to the larger reception room.

There were 7 people in the room, three couples on couches either sipping drinks or making out and of course, the husband.

'Why am I not surprised?' he said with a roll of his eyes as his wife returned to him with Jack in tow.

'Trenti, darling, this is Apollo and he's agreed to help us out.' Anjana said sweetly, before moving to a nearby table, rooting through her purse and gathering together the various items they might need.

'Apollo? Really?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack just grinned and shrugged. At which point the husbands shoulders relaxed and his face twisted into a smirk.

'So, you're gonna help us out?'

'Yeah, what do you want me to do?'

Trenti grinned, 'Not up to me, it's up to her. My only stipulation is no kissing. Pretty much anything else goes.'

'No problem.'

Trenti and Anjana arranged themselves with barely a word. Trenti took his wife's purse setting it on the back of the sofa, before removing his clothes and lying down on the couch his cock proud and ready.

Anjana slipped her arms from her dress, but elected to leave a black bra hugging her breasts. She grinned at him as she shimmied out of a black thong kicking it from around her heels before moving to the end of the couch, leaning over the arm to take her husbands cock eagerly in her mouth. A silver square rested on the back of the sofa.

Jack stepped behind Anjana and smoothed his hand across her ample behind. She grunted softly in reply.

'There's a stranger behind you, dear.' Trenti said teasing his wife. 'Looks like he wants to give you something. Do you want it?'

She answered by humming the affirmative and bringing a knee on to the arm of the couch, presenting herself to him.

Jack quickly wrapped his hardened cock in a condom then lifted her dress. Her tan was complete even to her most intimate areas, it brought to mind an image of her sunning herself naked in her back yard in the depths of Denver suburbia, which made him grin.

The husband caught sight of his grin and spoke, 'I think he approves of that big stunning ass of yours. You gonna let him play with it?'

She lifted her head and looked at her husband, 'Maybe later, right now I want that cock in my pussy.' she said quickly before returning to the task in hand.

His dick throbbed at their teasing so he decided to do a little teasing of his own. Bending his knees just a little, he ran the tip of his cock along her labia, pressing in slightly so it brushed her entrance then nudged her clit. The action made her moan, the vibrations of which made her husband groan with pleasure.

Jack smirked enjoying the fact that he was able to influence the pleasure of two people not just one.

He completed the action a few times until he was sure Anjana was suitably wet before angling his hips just so and pressing the tip of his cock inside her.

It had been so long since he'd been with someone, the heat was so intense that almost seemed to burn. It took every ounce of self control in his body to keep him from thrusting his whole length into that ready warmth, but he resisted and carried on with his teasing.

She pressed her hips back against him seeking more but he held her fast.

'God.' She groaned her back arching as he pressed just a little deeper.

'Getting distracted, darling?' Trenti asked, now stroking himself as he watched his wife be pleasured by another man.

'He's teasing me.' she murmured, trying to push back again. 'I wanted that big cock the moment I saw it. I want it all.'

Jack's body shook at her words and found himself sinking forward, his body pulled into hers, hands now pulling her hips towards his instead of keeping them away.

'Fuck! Yes!' She cried, her back arching and her ass pressing against his groin.

'How does it feel?' Trenti asked her softly.

'Hmmm.' she hummed for a moment adjusting to his intrusion, muscles fluttering softly around his length. 'Feels good. It's a big cock. I love how deep he is. I can feel his balls against my pussy.'

'What do you want him to do?'

'I want him to fuck me. Fuck me really hard.'

Jack's cock throbbed inside her making her groan.

Trenti smirked, reaching for the purse and sliding it along the back of the couch towards him. 'I think he wants to tease you. He seems to be pretty good at it. What toy do you want him to use?'

'The black one,' she answered, between long licks of her husbands shaft, 'Bit early in the night for a cock in my ass.'

Fuck, Jack thought. If he hadn't just had an orgasm he was sure he would have came right then and there at the thought of having anal sex. It seemed the swinging game had stepped up in his absence, either that or they were just a particularly adventurous couple.

Jack removed his hands from her hips, allowing her to gyrate against him as he withdrew a little black vibrator from the purse, already wrapped in condom, and then coated it in lube. With the currently silent vibrator in his right hand, he moved his left to one of those wonderful globes and pulled slightly to reveal her puckered hole.

'Tell me what he's doing.' Trenti ordered, his hand gripping the base of his cock.

'It's cold. I feel the cold wet lube. Ah! He's pressing the vibrator in just a little... you're right, he is a tease and he's damn good at it. He's ah... he's pulled out, his cock and the vibrator are just waiting, taunting me... it feels so good. Hmm, the vibrator is stretching my ass a little more, it's starting to feel hot and just a little sore but good. I like it. I love it. It's almost... Urgh fuck! God that is a wonderful cock! So deep! I can't wait 'til I'm completely full! So close! Yes...yes... please!' she begged. And with one final press of his fingers her ass was full of a now vibrating toy and his cock embedded in her body to the hilt. 'Fuck!' she cried out shuddering as the pleasure began to build swiftly in her body.

Jack swallowed his groan, the vibrations moving through her body and into his cock, his own orgasm beginning to build.

'Was that an exclamation or a request?' Trenti asked, his voice shaking almost as much as his wife's body.

She moaned loudly as she lowered her upper body slightly, changing the angle, making her channel squeeze even tighter around his cock. 'Both!'

Jack moved slowly and carefully, well aware that the sudden lull in conversation had little to do with the lack of things worth talking about and everything to do with the fact that Anjana's mouth was now full of her husband's cock. And if the moans and groans were anything to go by this was precisely what she wanted.

It didn't take long for sweat to start accumulating on his skin and his hands struggled to keep hold of her hips. His brow furrowed wondering who would come first.

Anjana moaned and lifted her head slightly.

Jack couldn't see what was happening, but it seemed than Anjana had hit some sweet spot of her husbands and by the look of his face it had had the desired effect, the man now lost in a rapture.

She moaned in loud approval as Trenti grunted and groaned, filling her mouth with his cum.

Jack listened closely, moving with careful precision waiting for the just right moment. The instant he heard her sigh, indicating that her mouth was no longer full, Jack repositioned his grip and started moving harder and faster.

Her moans were guttural, loud and low, caught unawares by his sudden onslaught. The noises became muted but no less fevered as Trenti had shifted lower to kiss her deeply.

She raised her other leg on to the couch, changing the angle yet again, making her moan and drawing his voice out for the first time in the exchange. 'Fuck.'

Less than 10 seconds later her body shuddered, her voice moaned, and her muscles gripped and released him rhythmically. Jack managed just two more thrusts before his own orgasm overwhelmed him. He cried out at the intense sensations, every time her body clamped down on his cock it transferred the vibrations even more efficiently than before, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine before bursting like fireworks in his brain.

Her shudders slowed but the vibrator continued to draw them out of her.

Jack struggled to straighten his upper body, in the end he had to reach between their bodies to shut off the vibrator. He sighed with relief, a sound echoed from the woman beneath him. His breathing was ragged and his body felt weak. With one hand on the back of the couch, he straightened slowly and took a small step back.

Anjana moaned at the loss, but the move allowed her to crawl forward and collapse into her husband's waiting arms.

An odd sensation spread across his skin, like getting the feeling that you were being watched only in reverse. Glancing around the room, he realised that most of the room had been watching them and were now slowly turning their attentions away from them.

'Jez, I think I might be done for the night.' Anjana said with a soft laugh.

Trenti chuckled and kissed her hair. 'Let's have a couple of drinks and see how you feel in 30 minutes.'

'An hour.' she countered, turning to lay at her husbands side and look up at Jack who was now leaning against the wall wrapping the used condom in a tissue and dropping it in a conveniently placed trash can.

'Alright there, Apollo?'

'Oh yeah.' he replied with a wide grin, his breathing now back to normal. 'Thanks, that was great fun.'

'Oh no, thank you!' Anjana replied enthusiastically.

'Yeah.' Trenti added smiling up at him. 'That was really hot.'

'Yeah it was.' his voice croaked, his throat and mouth parched. 'I'm gonna grab a drink, see you later.'

'Don't take this the wrong way but I hope not, I don't have another one of those in me. Not tonight anyway!' Anjana said with a grin.

'Next time then.' he shot back with a grin, before walking slowly out to the hall adjusting his mask so that it was fitted snugly once more. Moving his hands away from his face, his vision was filled with Azure still adorned in that delicate suspender belt, stockings and heels.

The twitch of his cock was almost painful, making him wince.

She smiled sympathetically.

'Quite a show you put on in there. Why don't you get washed up and meet me in the kitchen?' Azure suggested, then sauntered down the hall.

His eyes followed her ass and his cock twitched again.

The weakness he felt was fading, a vigorous lust churned up in her wake.

He sighed and followed her deeper into the house.

He was so screwed.

* * *

A/N: This was a little rushed, apologies for any mistakes.


	5. A Brief Interlude

A/N: I'm back. Hopefully for the whole summer if my muse will permit. Sorry this chapter is a bit of a tease, I'm hoping some reviews will kick my muse into gear and help me get the next chapter written.

* * *

 **A Brief Interlude**

At the end of the hall she turned left though her right hand indicated he should take a right. Jack paused at the junction and watched her disappear into a room that was presumably the kitchen. She was stunning. Quite literally, every time he saw her in the altogether he was stunned, struck dumb and speechless. The door to the right burst open and a woman stepped out into the hall, completely unfazed by his nudity and breezed past him to return to the party. With a quick shake of his head, he darted into the bathroom and closed then locked the door behind him.

He drew in a deep breath and then blew it out slowly, but it still didn't stop his head from spinning. Jack took the opportunity to relive himself then just as he reached out for the tap, he decided to make use of the shower and the ample stack of towels that had been set out for the guests.

Sliding off his mask he hung it from the door handle. The black leather provided the thinnest veil between right and wrong, it had the potential to allow him to touch the forbidden fruit he'd coveted for so long. It had to be kept safe and had to be worn as he moved about this secret paradise.

The shower cascaded coolly over his skin, the old water system taking it's time to send heat his way. He twisted his head under the spray as he rubbed down his body with a masculine looking shower gel. He rinsed out his mouth with water then spat it out. It helped with the dryness but did nothing to quench his thirst. Just as the spray began to warm, he shut it off.

It wouldn't do to keep a lady waiting.

The towel felt rough against his face, but there was familiarity in it, just like the towels that had been washed too many times in industrial detergent at the base so very unlike everything else that had happened in the past hour.

The reflection in the mirror was familiar too. But he hadn't expected to see his brows knitted together in concern and worry, especially considering that he'd just had two thoroughly satisfying orgasms. It was that concern and worry that seemed to niggle at him, telling him that he should just get dressed and go home. It wasn't and unreasonable thought. All that had happened in the past hour had met or exceeded his expectations for the evening. He knew that the desires of his body had been more than satisfied.

And yet, his mind and his heart desired more.

This creature, this Azure that prowled in the shadows, so reminiscent of his reliable Carter and yet so incredibly unpredictable and unexpected, she commanded his attention. Her mere presence demanded more of him than he thought it possible to give, like some mythical creature luring in men for their own nefarious purposes. It was irresistible. She was irresistible. So he found himself rising to the challenge, in more ways than one.

The mask settled snugly on his cheeks once more he stepped back out into the hall, following her invisible trail to the kitchen.

He stopped at the doorway peeking in and scoping the place out. The floor dropped off down three steps, even from the hall he could sense that the air was cooler in the sunken room. A cursory glance took in the modern cabinets, dark wood worktops and a dinning area and conservatory beyond. But his eyes were quickly drawn to the pale figure looking at the numerous bottles of liquor littering the worktop ahead. That short blonde hair, gold threads shimmering through it, a long slender neck bent slightly in concentration, shoulders slim but strong, a neatly tapered waist before swelling out to accommodate rounded hips and a peach-like behind, firm thighs disappeared into white stockings and stretched all the way down to three inch stiletto heels.

'Can I get you a drink?' sounded that soft southern drawl, jarring him more so that the sudden question to an apparently empty room.

He should have been surprised by her question, by the knowledge that she knew he was watching her, but Carter always seemed to know when he was watching her. That, and she would have been able to recognise his silhouette in the reflection of the bottle of bourbon she was currently holding.

'I'm driving.' he answered, stepping down into the kitchen.

She moved to the other side of the kitchen with only the slightest glance in his direction, a glance that revealed nothing before opening the fridge and withdrawing two bottles of water. He watched as she made her way to another cabinet withdrawing what looked like an energy bar before making her way over to him offering a bottle and the bar.

His eyes briefly flicked over her body then became focused on her hands, the shape, the grip, the length of her fingers, he studied them closely as he recalled every time in the field that Carter had passed out rations in much the same manner. Any doubts he had that this may have been another woman were assailed in that single gesture, and as he accepted her offering and noted that the cereal bar was maple flavoured, his favourite, it firmly cemented his belief that Azure was most certainly Samantha Carter.

'Thank you.' he said, his gaze meeting hers.

'You're welcome, gotta keep your strength up now, haven't we honey?' Azure replied with a wink, before turning and walking over to the other side of the kitchen, hauling herself up onto the work surface to sit cross-legged and begin sipping from her bottle of water.

Once again Jack was struck dumb, just as soon as he thought he had a handle on things there was another curveball. Honey?

It was certainly going to take some getting used to, but he definitely liked it

As heat crept up his neck he became aware of the small smirk around her lips, seemingly enjoying his reaction. He found himself smiling shyly in return before leaning against the counter himself and ripping open the flapjack and tucking in with gusto.

'So, not your first sex club then?' she asked.

'Mmm.' he mumbled acknowledging her question even though his mouth was full of cereal bar. He swallowed and nodded. 'I've dabbled a little in my past.'

'Finding it easy to get back into the swing of things?' she asked with a grin.

Jack smirked and replied, 'You could say that, yeah.'

The rest of the cereal bar disappeared, then was quickly followed by the entire bottle of water. He gulped at the air almost as desperately as he'd chugged the water.

'Better?' she asked her head tilted slightly to the side, watching him closely.

He nodded. Jack thought briefly on whether this meant they should move things along to something more physical but her inquiries into his past had made him curious about hers. Not to mention he was glad of any excuse that would delay the decision of whether or not he should sleep with his second in command.

'Have you been doing this long?' he asked.

'I'd dabbled as you say until maybe 8 years ago and I tried hosting my first night. It went well. Really well. Masquerade nights seemed to be my forte so I just stuck with it.'

'It is a very good party.' he replied, impressed by how she gave a full answer to his question and yet completely avoided giving him any personal details.

She smirked.

'Just very good?' she teased slipping from the counter and sauntering over to him. 'I'm sure I can do better than that.'

Jack frowned softly.

Doubt suddenly assailing him as he watched glorious forbidden breasts come within reaching distance, oh how he longed to press his hand to those delicious mounds, to spend hours touching every inch of her skin. But the idea of clocking on on Monday morning, going to briefings, going on missions seemed impossibility after such an encounter.

'I don't think...'

'Apollo,' she said with a soft authority, reaffirming that this environment was unlike any other and neither of them were themselves. 'I get the feeling that we may come to nights like this for similar reasons. Everything out there can get so complicated, so muddled that you can't tell black from white and everything is a shade of grey. Here, in this place, everything is clear cut. It's as sure as black and white. It's, quite simply, either a yes or no. So, I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like you to answer with a yes or a no.'

He found himself being pulled closer and nodding, agreeing to her terms.

'Right now, in this house, do you want to have sex with me?'

It was the easiest question he'd ever been asked.

'Yes,' he breathed.

She smiled a sultry grin and took his hand in hers.

'Then I think it's time we made our way upstairs.' she said slipping her hand into his and leading the way.


	6. Azure's Command

A/N: Holy hell this chapter took a lot out of me! Hope y'all enjoy it. Apologies for any mistakes, I've been desperate to try and keep up the momentum on this story but this chapter just refused to be shortened or split in any way that really worked. Nearly 5000 words so I hope you're sitting comfortably! I'll try get a look over it in the next few days to work out any bugs.

* * *

 **Azure's Command**

Climbing the stairs felt like a dream.

Up and up.

He couldn't hear anything past the roar of blood in his ears.

Up and up.

He couldn't feel anything but the soft grip of her fingers around his.

Up and up.

He couldn't see anything beyond her. She took up his entire field of vision, the swell of her naked behind swaying tantalisingly in front of him.

Up and up he rose.

When he could climb no higher, they made their way along the corridor to the very end.

'The door is closed.' he murmured, remembering her earlier warning to the whole party.

'It's my room.' she replied reaching for the handle and stepping inside, their hands parting at the threshold. Though he had made a decision downstairs, by answering the only question ever worth answering, _this_ moment was the crucial moment. This was the point of no return.

She turned around to face him, a shimmering goddess surrounded by shadow, the smile on her face sultry and seductive, all traces of the woman he thought he knew obscured from view.

He swallowed, stepping forward into night and turned to close the door.

'Had enough of the limelight have we, Apollo?'

The mechanism clicked into place.

'Some things are best enjoyed away from prying eyes.'

Whilst traversing the stairs had been a hazy experience, the instant the door closed his mind and body seemed tuned into the slightest details. The room was cool, too cool at the moment but he was sure it was something he would be entirely appreciative of very soon. Though the door was closed and they were afforded shielding from those potentially prying eyes, his ears could still detect the occasional burst of laughter echoing up from downstairs or moan of pleasure seeping through the walls. Turning round to face her he was aware that the gloss of the hardwood under the soles of his feet was ever so slightly tacky. The light in the room was soft, filtering through a golden coloured scarf set over a small lamp on the beside table. It had the effect of highlighting the shimmering threads in her hair and drawing out the shadows around her body making her seem even more curvaceous and shapely than before. She stood confidently, her body angled just so and one hand on her hip, working the light in an expert manner.

He drank in the sight of her. His eyes dancing all over her body; long stockinged legs, that beguiling smile, the swell of her breasts, delicate wrists, eyes glistening with mischief, golden curls at the apex of her thighs that caught the light as if they were already tantalisingly wet, the shadow just above her clavicle, rosy pink nipples hard and ripe for tasting.

But there was something he wanted to taste even more.

He took a deep breath and rise his gaze to meet hers, it was clear from the glimmer in her eyes that she'd been admiring him too.

A grin spread over his lips. 'Azure?'

She smiled coyly and tilted her head in reply.

'Can... can I kiss you?' he asked softly.

She took a small step forward. 'That depends.'

'On?' he replied, mirroring her movements to shorten the distance between them.

'Where else those lips have been this evening.'

'Waiting for you.' he said with a smirk.

She laughed and moved closer still.

'So is that a 'yes'?' He asked leaning closer.

'Hmmm,' she hummed affirmatively, closing the distance between them, the swell of her breasts just an inch or two from his chest. 'Yes. Do you have concerns about where mine might have been?'

His eyes narrowed shrewdly. 'I thought you said you were on hosting duty?'

'A girl can multi-task, you know.'

'Intriguing. But right now, I really don't care.' he said raising his right hand to her cheek eliciting a soft gasp from her, seeming to physically draw him closer. His thumb smoothed slowly over her skin, briefly coming into contact with her mask.

'Careful.' she whispered.

His nose grazed hers as he leaned closer.

'Always.' he whispered then covered her lips with his.

It started out delicate, tentative and slow. A slight tilt of his head allowed him to apply a little more pressure to those soft lips. Setting his hand on her hip made her gasp, he counted a half second to let her catch her breath before kissing her again, this time open mouthed and more insistent. Her moan tasted wonderful, it vibrated through his body and sent a shiver over his skin. He drew her lower lip gently between his, wetting it with his tongue and drawing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. There was another moan, this time more guttural and low.

Until that moment she'd been responsive to his ministrations, almost placating, reactive rather than active.

Until that moment.

She sidled forward, pressing her body against him. Against his cock, he felt the warmth of her belly and somewhere along his shaft the relative roughness of her lace suspender belt.

Smooth, warm, rough.

She opened her mouth wider and he was aware of her fingers sliding through his hair, pulling him down, drawing him into her.

The hunger was carnal and instant.

His hand moved to the back of her head, threading through her hair and supporting her head as he delved his tongue into her waiting mouth and devoured her. She moved her lips against his with equal intensity, sucked his tongue with abandon and fisted her hands in his hair all the while grinding her hips against his and stimulating his already straining erection.

Smooth, warm, rough.

He groaned loudly and slid his hands quickly down her body, grabbing her stocking clad thighs to pull her up and around him. She complied eagerly, bringing her legs around his hips and crossing her ankles at his ass, one of her heels pressing painfully into his right cheek. A small price to pay to feel her body pressed so tightly against him, with thighs parted to draw him in a close as possible and his length smothered by feverish skin.

A few swift steps and they we're sprawled on the bed, his weight pressing her deep into the mattress, her body arching beneath him at the sensation. Their kiss was still frantic and consuming, deft manoeuvring had prevented a clash of teeth as they moved from vertical to horizontal. His right hand skimmed her thigh and his left was in her hair, the elbow propping him up just enough to keep kissing her comfortably as he ground his body against her.

Her ankles uncrossed, the twist no longer needed to keep her close him, instead she brought her knees higher and wider to deliberately press her heels into his ass.

'Argh.' he grunted lifting his upper body away from hers staring down at her incredulously.

She was breathless and wanton but was still able to smirk up at him. 'Pain not your thing, Apollo?'

'Occasionally, I can be persuaded. But not tonight.' he said leaning back on his knees, removing her shoes and stockings slowly and carefully, divesting her of those instruments of torture. Once free of the sheer material, he spread his hands over her calves, a touch not quite deep enough to be a massage nor soft enough for a caress, it was a firm and deliberate stroke up to rest on her hips, where thumbs began to stroke long semi circles from the top of her pelvis, over the very edges of her pubic hair and over the tops of her thighs.

She moaned and thrust her hips upwards towards him as her hands clutched at her breasts and fingers tweaked her nipples.

'So tonight is what then?' she gasped, her eyelids fluttering closed as he completed the motion again.

'Pleasure.' he murmured leaning forward and running his tongue along the trail his thumb had blazed on her left side. 'Pure.' he whispered dragging his tongue along her quivering abdomen. 'Unadulterated.'

His tongue swept along the half circle on the other side. 'Pleasure.' he breathed over the wet trail he'd left on her skin.

'Fuck.' she groaned and bucked involuntarily, her body twisting with need.

He grinned against her belly. 'We'll get to that.'

She stilled and then slowly brought her elbows under her to look down at him.

'I've waited, Apollo.' she murmured. 'Waited so very, very patiently.'

He had wanted to take his time with her, explore her and find every hidden crevasse and show off just a little bit, but she was right. She had waited, all evening and longer. His jaw twitched imagining himself in her place. Imagined her arrival, giving her permission to play and watching for an hour as she found pleasure in others before being allowed to seek him out. And despite her teasing about multi-tasking, he was quite sure she didn't seek out any of her own pleasure in that first hour. It was no wonder her actions were frenzied and demanding. In fact, it made her initial restraint at the start of their kiss all the more admirable.

'You have.' he agreed softly. Carefully, lifted his head from her stomach and sat back between her legs. 'Tell me what you want me to do.'

She sat up a little more, hands stretched behind her to support her upper body, before speaking in a steady and confident voice.

'I want you to fuck me. Fuck me slow and hard for as long as you can no matter how much I beg for more. Then, when you just can't bare it any more, give it to me fast and rough. Not as rough as you think I'll like, I want it as hard and rough as you're capable of. I want every scrap of energy from your body. I want every one of your muscles to burn with acid. I want everything you can give. And, if either of us can move within 20 minutes of you finishing, I'll be disappointed.'

He stared at her for what felt like an age, every nerve ending on his body set a light at the thought of carrying out those delectably sinful wishes. Initially, he was caught off guard by her very forward and specific requests. It certainly wasn't how he'd imagined their first time together but then again, he never really thought it likely that they would meet at a masquerade sex party in Denver. But it was a sex party, if there was ever a place for indulging their deepest fantasies it was here. And providing it went well there would hopefully be opportunities for all sorts of sex, including the slow passionate, type and the dreams in the darkest recesses of his own mind. Eventually, he licked his lips and swallowed.

'Favourite positions?' He rasped, his voice still deeply affected by the vivid images she'd described.

'Usually I prefer being fucked from behind, but not tonight. On my side with the top leg bent is usually a good way to finish, easy to hold on to and I still get to watch you. It makes cocks feel bigger though, so something your size... it might hurt.'

It was a position he'd heard of, but used just a few times for that very reason. He cleared his throat and managed a word in an almost normal tone.

'Might?' he enquired.

'Hmm.' she murmured affirmatively, seemingly unaffected at the idea of him causing her pain.

'I asked you to tell me what you want me to do. Is that what...?'

'Yes.' she replied before he could finish his question. 'I'm just warning you in case it looks like I... I'm in discomfort.'

'Should I stop if...?'

'Did I say that you could stop?' She cut him off again this time with a clear tone of authority coating her words, maybe even a touch of anger too.

'No.' he replied softly.

'Then you don't stop.'

'But...'

'I said I wanted everything!' she said, the slight heat of anger in her voice making that southern accent quiver. She must had heard it herself, he watched as she composed herself before continuing in a smooth drawl, 'I'm perfectly capable of saying stop if I need to, but I won't.'

'You said...em...'

'Yes?' she prompted with the slightest huff of impatience.

'You said when I finish. Will you come? If I do as you ask, will you come?'

Despite her annoyance at all his questioning, she smiled. 'Most likely, yes. But, again, not what I said I wanted you to do. Tonight, I just want to ride the rocket, Apollo. Going to the moon would just be a bonus.'

He grinned, 'At your command, Azure.'

He slid back off the bed and made his way to the bedside table and opened the top drawer. He rooted around until he found a brand and size of condom he was most comfortable with and rolled the latex on to his ludicrously hard cock made all the more rigid by their conversation. All the while, Azure watched, her right hand briefly touched her mask to make sure it was securely in place.

Taking a calming breath he moved back to the foot of the bed, he let his eyes connect with hers before crawling up her body and between her parted thighs.

'Are you ready?' he whispered, when they were face to face.

'I have been for quite some time,' she replied, arms snaking around him and bringing her knees up to rest against his hips.

'One more question. Your definition of fucking, does that include kissing too?'

Her lips spread to a dazzling smile. 'I've given you my conditions, what you do beyond that is up to you.'

'Good.' he murmured, brushing his lips against hers for a single instant, before reaching between them and adjusting himself to sit against her entrance. His fingers accidentally grazed her hot, wet flesh making her sigh. His cock rested against her folds, the heat of her already utterly sensational. A little shift and the tip of his length pressed into her entrance. She was deliciously hot and gloriously tight.

'Yes.' she whispered.

He removed his hand from between them and slid it beneath her shoulder holding her firmly.

Their eyes met.

Once familiar blue eyes were now entirely foreign, blackened with lust and awash with want. And he aimed to satisfy both.

He brushed his lips against her so softly, the faintest caress as he pulled and pushed himself into her slow and hard, continuing to press with all his might even as her body began to resist, even as he had nothing further left to fill her with.

The moan she issued was delicious and he deepened their kiss to taste more. The tilt of her hips was even more delightful, contracting her channel, drawing the muscles around his cock even tighter than he dared thought possible drawing out his own primal groan.

Her body slowly adjusted to his intrusion, walls fluttering delicately along his length.

Before her body could fully adjust to accommodate him, he drew out until just the tip remained nestled inside her and thrust again, slowly and deliberately.

'Mmm yes!' she moaned again, low and panting. This time an arm gripped his shoulder and nails nipped his ass. He groaned against her neck, hips twitching which only made her moan louder and grip him tighter.

'Fuck.' he grunted pressing his face to her neck. The urge to lose himself in her was already gnawing away at a wafer thin veil of self restraint. He drew his teeth across her skin. The sounds that escaped her lips filled him with sheer delight and he found a little of his control returning.

Slow and hard, O'Neill, he told himself, Give the lady what she wants.

He moved in long, deep measured strokes with the occasional shallow thrust. The rhythm was irregular, which had as much to do with keeping him from climax as it did meeting her demands. He'd pause every now and then, either buried inside her as deep as it was possible to go or hovering above, lingering and teasing. In these moments he'd kiss her senseless, press his lips to her neck to taste her skin or draw a rosy nipple into his mouth to tease with his teeth.

He didn't think he'd ever tire of the words yes, fuck and oh god slipping from her lips but then came the words please, more and harder just as she promised which had to have been some of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard. It was made all the more delicious as her body strived to bring him closer, her arms and legs gripping him tightly and her inner muscles trembling around him, the precursors of her building climax.

The last tendrils of sanity threatened to snap with every squeeze around his cock. Determined to draw out that little bit more, he shifted position, bringing his knees under him and raising his upper body. His hands gripped her hips as he continued his erratic pattern of staccato thrusts. He'd hoped being further away from those words and her body would give him more resilience but looking into those dark eyes with the slightest outline of azure was almost his undoing.

'God, fuck, yes!' she chanted as his cock hit a particularly sweet spot, her body twitching, her inner muscles pulsed once around his length. She had to be so close, so damned close. 'Fuck me now!'

Though there's nothing he wanted to do more, one last iota of control managed to hold on.

Jack lifted her hips up off the bed and thrust again; smooth, slow and deep.

A low moan seemed to shiver up right from the depths of her soul.

He thrust again and the pitch of her moan rose.

Another slow press of his hips and the sound from her lips hovered somewhere between a moan and a shout.

He drove himself into her again and stilled as she fell into oblivion. Her scream echoed around the room, her body convulsed as her body grasped at his cock fiercely over and over again. It felt as if he was frozen in that moment, caught in an infinite loop between grip and release all the while surrounded by a glorious note that would ring in the recesses of his mind until the end of his days.

Then there was a single instant of silence, it was then that his resolve shattered.

As she drew in a deep ragged breath, he shifted again pressing her body back to the mattress, leaning over her and started driving into her still quivering flesh like a piston.

'Oh!' she gasped, surprised by his sudden change in pace, but her arms welcomed him back to her body and her knees somehow managed to spread wider giving him the freedom to move as fast as he was able.

Soon, his body started to feel numb, every single inch of flesh that wasn't connected to her in some way was downed out by the sensory overload of her breath tickling across his neck and shoulder, her nails scraping lightly across his back, his cock plunging in and out of her body. The sensations were beginning to set off a chain reaction in his belly, but given his earlier exertions, that fizzing and whirring built up cripplingly slowly.

Grunts and groans filled the room, his own voice now mingled with hers.

As predicted, an acidic burn began to flood his muscles. If there was any urge to stop in his body it didn't reach his brain, it must have been lost in all the other sensory information, sunk beneath the roar of something primal that had taken over his body. Instead of being dissuaded by the increasing ache spreading everywhere, it feasted; drinking her scent, savouring the taste of her still on his lips and delighting in every sound and sensation of their coupling.

Still some part of him must have been thinking clearly, because as the tension in his belly increased he pulled back long enough to draw all the way out and encourage her to roll on to her left side, bending her right leg and straddling the left. In those few moments apart from her, he felt cold and bereft. In that room she'd become his entire world, hell, his entire universe; without her, he was nothing like a speck of dust floating in the vacuum of space. And as he sunk slowly forward, pressing himself back that narrowed crevice, he was reminded of what it felt like to be brought back to life from the brink of death, to have energy flow through your body replenishing every cell.

She moaned loudly and her body fluttered around him, quivering with anticipation. She clung to him as if her own life depended on it: her right hand gripped his forearm fiercely while the fingers of her left hand linked and mingled with his own on her thigh. The hold kept him in place, made him more solid and reassured him that his was what she wanted.

Her body clutched at him again, rousing the primal part of him once more.

'Fu...' she began as he pounded in and out of her, all ability to speak stolen from her.

This position was infinitely more intense than he dared imagine. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't have lasted 30 seconds, but as it was, half a minute, one minute, two minutes came and still the tightness in his body was building.

Azure writhed and moaned beneath him, gripping him tighter as another orgasm tore through her body but he didn't dare pause not when she'd commanded him to keep going, to give her everything.

He groaned and leaned further forward, his cock somehow shifting deeper.

She trembled and groaned, still holding tight as his thrusts became more aggressive and erratic forcing her powerful orgasm to continue.

He just couldn't stop. Not when he was so close.

She convulsed and whimpered, as the first throb of his climax caused him to briefly expand inside her.

'A-ah!' he cried out.

His whole body seemed to clench and release to the pulse of his orgasm, forcing him to jerk in and out of her roughly. Each involuntarily thrust was exquisite torture, making her moan and convulse which made him twitch and groan.

It felt as if whole galaxies could have been born and died in the time it took their bodies to stop moving of their own accord.

Once their climaxes had abated to the occasional aftershock, Jack, still panting breathlessly, wriggled his fingers gently against hers as he stared down at her.

Blue eyes flashed up at him accompanied with a massive grin.

He grinned back.

Pulling out caused them both to groan. Jack slipped the condom from his softening cock. He tied a quick knot and reached over to set it on the table. With a grunt he dropped down on the bed at her back, set his hand gently on her hip and closed his eyes in utter bliss, contentment, joy and exhaustion.

* * *

A shock of wakefulness coursed through his body.

In the time it took his eyes to flicker open and adjust to the light he'd recalled everything that had transpired that night; arriving at the club, meeting Azure, the promise of meeting later, coming over a Catriona's breasts, helping out Anjana and Trenti before making his decision to pursue Azure up the stairs into her room and the glorious fucking that had taken place as a result.

He took a deep breath and let his eyes lazily sweep the room before coming to rest on Azure sitting on a chaise beneath the window, peering down into the night.

'How long was I out?' he said sitting up, a sheet that must have been thrown around him as he slept bunching at his hips.

She looked over at him and smiled warmly. A blue silk robe was draped across her shoulders to protect her from the chill of the room. The mask still sat snugly on her cheekbones, but her hair and the gold threads through it were significantly more tousled that they had been at the start of the party.

'Maybe 40 minutes.' she said in that low, soft southern voice.

'You stayed?' he asked, surprised at her actions and the length of time that he'd been asleep.

'It can be disorientating to wake up in a place like this, wanted to make sure there was a friendly face here for you.'

'Thanks. Can't believe I passed out like that.' he admitted sheepishly.

'Just means that you're able to follow instructions.' she replied, her voice teasing. 'That's good.'

He grinned, but then it fell from his face when he recalled what exactly he had done under her instruction, the expressions on her face at the end. He shifted down the bed to sit opposite her, the sheet still tangled at his waist.

'Are you okay?' he asked in a concerned tone.

'More than okay. You did exactly as I asked, you gave me everything.'

'Glad to hear it,' he replied, but that wasn't what he'd been worried about. 'But are you okay? Physically, I mean. Did I hurt you?'

'Yes,' she admitted, though there was a wide smile still adorning her lips that didn't make sense until she added, 'But no more than I wanted or expected.'

The corners of his mouth rose into a mischievous smirk.

'And your other specification? I was out for 40 minutes, how were you after?'

'After about 20 minutes I decided to come over here, my legs were like jelly though, almost had to crawl at one point. I think I'm still shaking, to be honest.' she admitted with a grin.

'Get what you wanted then?'

'Oh you certainly exceeded expectations, honey.'

'Good, because I'd like to do this again.'

'Tonight?!'

'God no, I'll need to grab some coffee somewhere to be able to drive home! I meant another night, the next masquerade party, if er...'

She smiled widely and leaned forward, 'Of course. But... I'll be honest, I don't usually slip away from my parties as early as I have done tonight. I just... I couldn't make myself wait any longer.'

Jack smirked and leaned closer too. 'That's fine by me. I'll just have to pace myself for a few hours and whenever you're ready, come find me.'

'All right, Apollo,' she said standing whilst carefully gripping the edge of the chaise in case her legs went out from under her. 'Let's get you home before you fall asleep again.'

He hauled himself to his feet just as carefully, before setting an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek softly.

'One last kiss?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Last one for tonight anyway.' She said stretching up on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and soft, so completely unlike their coupling. Jack groaned softly and drew back after a few moments.

'If we keep doing that I might end up giving myself a heart attack trying to have sex with you again.'

Azure laughed softly, 'I can't have that. I was really looking forward to the next party.' She said as took his hand in hers and led him out the door and downstairs. A few patrons greeted Az, one or two cast a curious glance at him too.

'I left my pants in the room where the Countessa put on her little show.' he said as they approached the lockers.

'I'll just check in with Rachel, see who's still here and exactly how long I was distracted from my party.' she replied slinking through the curtain.

Jack made his way into the rear reception room, a little surprised to see just four people lying lazily around the room chatting and drinking. He found his pants and boxers with ease and threw them on before heading back out into the hall and to his locker.

'It was you then?' a familiar voice sounded behind him.

'What?' he said turning round to see Catriona, freshly showered and wrapped in a towel.

'Az, never shuts her door. Never. Doesn't matter who goes in there it's always open. A few folk have joked that she's just waiting for the right person to walk in, even if she's already doing something with someone else. Seems like she might have been waiting on you.'

Jack ducked his head and smiled as did the last button on his shirt and tucked it in his pants.

'Who _are_ you?' She pressed.

He shrugged and pulled on his shoes and socks.

Catriona stepped closer and leaned on the lockers to watch him more closely.

'Seriously, who are you?'

'Apollo, and that's all anyone in here needs to know.' he said closing the locker and heading out through the curtain.

'Goodnight, Apollo.' Azure said softly as he breezed into the lobby.

He rested his hand briefly on her lower back as he pressed the briefest of kisses on her cheek at the edge of her mask, getting as close to the woman underneath as was possible.

'Goodnight, Azure.' he murmured and headed out into the navy blue of night slowly giving way to dawn.

* * *

A/N: Hope that this was a suitable climax, please let me know what you thought. Thanks, Mishy.


End file.
